


Skeletons in Your Closet

by Little_Guy



Series: How to raise your bitty [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Bitty Slim, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Razz is... trying, Really bad Horror Movie, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Guy/pseuds/Little_Guy
Summary: So, of course he puts up a front just so that Slim’s expression will brighten up again. Where had his ability to deny the smaller monster gone (What ability to say no)? “T-Then Let Us Commence The Movie Watching…” Razz wasn’t ready for whatever was going to unfold, he just knew that deep in his soul.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: How to raise your bitty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Skeletons in Your Closet

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty short this time because i'm technically working on a couple different project, but i really wanted to write about just the two bros and i've always thought that even the harsher universes, the monster still have their own fears. Razz's just happens to be subpar horror movies

Razz clears his throat, not so subtly inching his second in command closer to himself (For Slim’s protection! Only Slim’s.. And definitely not for his own peace of mind; that’d be travesty to even  _ think) _ as the smaller skeleton reaches for a kernel of popped corn, which he still didn’t understand? Unpopped corn was also edible? “Are… Are You Certain That,” He waves a graceful hand (because even in his not-fear filled state Razz would exude grace in front of the people that mattered) at the TV with a dreadful film on. “You Want To Watch… This Tucker and Dale versus Evil?”

“of course, cap’in!” Oh, joy. “do you not want to? we can change if you’d like?” no. Definitely not. He could definitely-maybe-probably, do this! If Slim could sit through a, ahem,  _ horror  _ movie made by humans then certainly his great and malicious self could… hopefully. But, there was one thing he was certain of: he wouldn’t be ruining movie night for Slim. it was the smaller skeleton’s idea for a way for them (or rather Razz) could relax after a long week. 

So, of course he puts up a front just so that Slim’s expression will brighten up again. Where had his ability to deny the smaller monster gone (What ability to say no)? “T-Then Let Us Commence The Movie Watching…” Razz wasn’t ready for whatever was going to unfold, he just knew that deep in his soul.

Which, frankly is proven rather comedically fast by the fact that he’s shaking in his bones before they’re even half way in, a mental barrage going on in his head. Why had he agreed to this? He  _ wasn’t  _ scared, the great-and-terrible-and defintely-not-fucking-scared-of-human-movies, Razz, was just… prepared. That was it! He was simply preparing for the screen to summon ungodly horrors so that he could swiftly and promptly dust them before they could harm his charge or himself.

Razz had not a single fear! He was what monsters feared. A terror that most would never want to face, and… these human movies would feel that same fear if they ever tried to manifest themselves!

_ That _ was why he was shaking; not because of a stupid emotion like fear. Which didn’t affect him in any way.

Until of course his soul nearly jumps out of his rib cage when Slim pats his hand; he was going to go into the monster form of cardiac arrest he just knew it. “cap’in?” he tilts his head trying to give Slim his least wobbly smile, and he has the distinctive feeling that he failed when Slim’s skull scrunches up. “okay, i think… i think i wanna change it.” huh? He’d been so excited earlier! “‘m feeling a little…”  _ oh _ ! Hah, look at that universe, Razz wasn’t the only monster that was sca—  _ feeling unease _ from the film!

“Of Course! Yes, T-That’s A Wonderful Idea, Slim,” finally, they could change it. “Why Don’t I Make Us Some Tea? And More Blankets?” Because Slim  _ definitely _ needed something calming and warm after such a dreadful film, and Razz most certainly didn’t. This was all for his little brother, and his little brother only.

“could,” he watches Slim fidget, his fingers twirling the edges of his shirt instead of nervously plucking at his bones, and he feels his expression soften. Laying a hand down next to the other skeleton Razz waits until he scrambles up, looking far more at ease when he’s next to Razz than he was on the couch.  _ See  _ universe? As long as Razz was here Slim would feel no fear (nor would he himself, for that matter. Uh. no, not fear,  _ discomfort,  _ he would feel no discomfort as long as Slim was close enough for him to see). “thanks… um, maybe we should take any kind of horror movie off the table?”

His eyelights scan the table in alarm only for him to mentaly slap himself. Another expression. This experience really had rattled him in a way that Razz would never admit, not even under the gaze of a gaster blaster; he had a will of steel dammit and now was not the time for it to crumble! His magnificent self couldn’t let Slim down. “Ah, Yes… That Would Be Agreeable.” He sets Slim down on the counter next to the faucet. “Why Don’t You Fill The Kettle? While I Grab The Cups?”

Slim nods his usual enthusiasm returning in folds as he shows off the blue magic he’s been able to conjure, the little skeleton really was making him proud. And that was something Razz made sure to tell him when he could. “hey.. cap’in?”

“Yes, Slim,” Maybe he should make them something small to eat to? He could definitely chop some strawberries up for Slim to enjoy and then they could possibly choose a different movie? After all no more horror movies!

“i, uh, i thought you were really brave when we watched… i was kinda  _ rattling  _ up a storm,” Oh, well, that was nice. And no his chest certainly doesn’t puff up in pride like a bird after a nice preening. “definitely felt safer with you there.”

His shoulders ease out as he goes about chopping fruit for them to enjoy. Razz  _ is  _ a rather intimidating monster, it made perfect sense that Slim felt safer near him with such a dreadful movie on. “Then,” He swallows, mouth twisting just a bit in a scowl. He could do this! Razz knew he had a  _ unique  _ dislike for the damn film, but… Slim  _ did  _ like other dreadful films in this genre the least he could do was… protect him from the terrible things. “Perhaps We Don’t Have To Get Rid Of…  _ All  _ Horror Movies…” He felt like he was going to regret this. But! The best way to get over something was to fucking go at it with his all and, well, Razz could  _ attempt  _ that.

The kettles wails and he swears his spine doesn’t straighten up like a threatened cat. It doesn’t. He’s just. Prepared. That’s all. Plus, the hurried way that Slim takes it off the heat and onto the counter just to hug Razz’s finger’s well… he could definitely sit through another dreadful movie for Slim as long as the other skeleton didn’t go too far. Just one though. No more!

“thank you cap’in… ‘m gonna make sure it’s one that’s not scary at all!” ah ha ha, Razz doubted it. He was sure they would think everything was scary. But he appreciated the sentiment.

“Of Course, The Malicious and Merciless Sans Will Be Sure To Protect You!” He would, even if he hated the damn movies, he just didn’t  _ understand  _ why Slim watched them if he too disliked them; just another one of his unique traits it seemed.

Slim beams, “i know. i’ll be there for you too, even if ‘m not as big or strong yet!”

And there it goes. The last dredges of anything Razz had in him to ever tell Slim no. This night was going to give him hell. It would be worth it though. He already felt more at ease knowing that Slim believed in him.

**Author's Note:**

> Razz: Scared out of his mind
> 
> Slim: Perhaps captain can have some relief as a treat
> 
> Razz: Immediately back tracks on his fear for slims enjoyment
> 
> Slim: Welp


End file.
